


Edge of Indiscretion

by citrusorgans



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Rilex - Freeform, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusorgans/pseuds/citrusorgans
Summary: Rian and Alex have finally finished recording All Time Low's new album. Rian celebrates in an interesting way.





	Edge of Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

> did you know? last young renegade is about rilex.

It was late and they were tired, and maybe those were good excuses if Rian had been thinking clear enough to claim them. But he was sober, and the movement felt so naturally confident that Rian could swear he'd done it a thousand times. But he hadn't. He wouldn’t dare. And he didn't know how it happened in the first place.

He wasn't keeping track of the seconds leading up to it, or the ones right after. He couldn't recall making a definitive move. Or remember when it even crossed his mind. He just did it. The decision he had made was lost to his memory because kissing Alex had reset every thought in his head.

The only thing he knew was that he felt suddenly, utterly defenseless.

"I... uh," The words fell out of Rian's mouth and separated their lips. He felt his hands shake as he took a full step away from Alex. "Sorry, that was... I don't know why I..."

They were alone. The studio was achingly quiet for the first time all night. Rian wished the small room was still filled with their celebratory hollering over the completion of their new album.

The night had dragged late through drum tracking and coffee runs, but the finale made everything worth it. When the confirmation of "Yeah, that was the last one!" from Alex rang through his headphones, Rian jumped to his feet and ran through the studio doors. Alex was clapping in front of the sound board, dancing and singing in celebration. He fully accepted Rian's tight hug with the biggest smile on his face. Their album was finished. Their months of work finally over. Rian's pride swelled in his chest as he clung to Alex. They swayed in place, relieved and exhausted. Alex’s head rested against Rian’s ear. They exchanged excited words of congratulations, and Rian had never been happier. As adrenaline filled his blood, Rian’s arms moved on their own accord. He found himself loosening his grip around Alex’s shoulders and pulling his head back. With a soft inhale, Rian leaned forward and placed his lips on Alex’s mouth. Alex’s head bobbed back with the pressure, but he didn’t move. Just as quickly as he had done it, Rian jerked away as his brain caught up with what he was doing.

“…I don’t know why I did that…” He fumbled for words, covering his mouth with his hand. The three feet of space between them was cavernous. Rian didn’t dare look up from the ground. 

The kiss had been instinctual and natural. Like the fluid progression of the beat of his drums, Rian felt the action pull him and run through his veins with ease. His body knew it was the right thing to do, but his head absolutely disagreed.

Rian’s embarrassment immobilized him, and the kinetic excitement that had filled the room just seconds before was now thick and heavy.

“I—“ Rian started to say, but was cut off by hands grabbing the sides of his head. Alex pulled Rian into a deep, long kiss. Rian reacted immediately, his arms gladly wrapping back around him and pressing their bodies together. The tension that had built up was immediately broken and Rian felt his worries dissolve with the feeling of Alex’s breath on his lips. The weight of Alex against him knocked him back a step. There was urgency in the way his hands moved from Rian’s cheeks to his hair like they needed to be tugging at his scalp. 

Rian pulled back between the wet connections of their lips to murmur a meaningful “Holy shit.”

Alex laughed and tugged Rian back into him, pressing a thigh between Rian’s legs. 

Rian felt a moan catch in his throat and stifled it by shoving his tongue into Alex’s mouth. Alex kissed back with equal vigor before breaking away to look Rian in the eyes.

“Sorry, I hope this is cool,” Alex smirked up at him, his voice thick from the action.

“This is yes, absolutely cool.” Rian nodded and kissed him again. “I’m the one who should apologize.”

“No,” Alex spoke between kisses, “Don’t worry about it. You were just. Really happy about this record being done.”

Rian laughed. He moved his hands to the back of Alex’s neck and moved their lips together slowly.

“Honestly, I am too.” Alex mumbled against Rian’s mouth. “This is the exact kind of celebration I need right now.” 

“Well I’m glad I’m a mind reader, then.” Rian teased. He tugged at Alex’s neck and grazed his teeth across Alex’s bottom lip. With an accepting chuckle, Alex grasped at the root of Rian’s thick hair. 

They stood pressed together in the empty, quiet room. Rian took his time running hands down Alex’s waist and back up to his hair. Alex’s persistent thigh was earning attention from its focus point. Rian kept biting back moans, catching his balance with each press of Alex’s leg. It wasn’t until a particularly insistent nudge that Rian grabbed Alex by the arms and moved their connected bodies to the couch.

Rian positioned himself on top of Alex, who had taken to licking and biting the skin of Rian’s neck. Rian rolled his hips against him, groaning when the friction of their jeans rubbed him just right. Alex inhaled sharply and pulled Rian back in for a deep kiss. He ran his tongue along the top row of Rian’s perfect teeth. Rian grinned as Alex bit his lip, then angled his head to kiss at the sensitive area behind Alex’s ear, right over his tattoo. Alex’s grip around Rian’s shoulders tightened. He gave a needy thrust upward, and Rian kept his cool while his hands made their way down Alex’s chest. 

Rian broke away for a moment, glancing up to make sure the door to the studio was shut tightly. Alex grinned up at him, taking the time to catch his breath.

“We don’t have to do anything else, if you don’t want to.” Alex assured him when he saw the hint of nervousness on Rian’s face.

“Do you want to?” Rian looked down at him, surprised. “I don’t want to if I’m going too fast for you.” His smile crept back onto his face when Alex shook his head. “I just…I’m sorry, I’m just really happy right now.”

Alex laughed and pulled Rian down to kiss him. “Me too.” He placed his hands on Rian’s face. “This is okay, and you’re fine. I want to keep going. You’re fucking good at this, Ri.”

With a chuckle, Rian thanked him and continued trailing his tongue down Alex’s neck. Alex released the sweetest moan that made Rian’s heart race. The rhythm they fell into felt just as powerful as the beat Rian played out every night on his drums. Between kissing and grinding and moaning, Rian could ease through the motions and catch each pump of electricity pounding through his muscles. The heat they created, so close and connected, flushed their cheeks and brought about more panting than they had intended. The pressure between Rian’s legs grew with each breath causing shivers down his neck. Alex pulled at the edge of Rian’s shirt, and Rian quickly helped him finish the job. When Alex’s shirt had been removed he took a look around the room.

“We probably shouldn’t,” He spoke up, “Make a huge mess of the studio…”

“Right,” Rian nodded, throwing their tops somewhere off to his left. “Just a small mess.”

“Maybe a moderate one.”

“Definitely moderate.”

With that, Rian unzipped Alex’s jeans. The full erection there bounced against the fabric of his boxers. Alex’s chuckle turned to a moan as Rian’s hand squeezed down his length. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as Alex’s thrusts tamed with the attention of Rian’s fingers. Rian leaned down and kissed Alex deeply, maintaining a steady pressure up and down his shaft. Alex took his turn unzipping Rian’s pants enough to free his confines. Alex boldly maneuvered his fingers under the elastic of Rian’s underwear. With a sharp inhale, Rian leaned into the smooth touch of Alex’s hand on his bare cock. Rian returned the favor, spitting onto his palm and exposing Alex’s dick. 

They exchanged kisses and moans and loving thrusts into each other’s hands. Rian left a number of reddening marks over Alex’s collarbone, while Alex bit his way around Rian’s neck. Each pump escalated their noises. What started as soft grunts against their ears turned to emphatic groans of encouragement. Alex kept working his fingers around the bell of his cock, slipping precum down his shaft to lubricate his movements. Rian bit his lip and tugged at Alex’s balls. Alex’s legs tightened around Rian’s waist. Rian arched his back as Alex’s nails dragged down his skin. Rian grabbed for a fistful of Alex’s hair with a spit-soaked hand. As Rian’s pumps slowed and his grip strengthened, a growl vibrated from the back of Alex’s throat.

Alex quickened his pace, forming a tight ring with his fingers and teasing at the head of Rian’s dick. Rian swore and thrust his hips farther into Alex’s hand. Alex smirked and played with the slit of his cock with his thumb. Rian kissed him, catching his lip with his teeth. Rian let out a whimper despite his better judgment, and Alex responded by finally taking his hand down the full length of Rian’s throbbing erection. 

Rian smiled against Alex’s face and kissed his cheek, enjoying the thickness of Alex’s cock in his palm. Rian felt warmth rise closer in his gut with each stroke of Alex’s hand. He held out until he heard Alex’s murmurs of “Fuck…yeah, oh my god.” change to “Rian, oh fuck, Rian, yes.” 

“Alex,” Rian breathed into his ear, warning in his tone.

“Fuck, Ri, I’m… I can’t hold…” Alex’s voice was thick. “I’m gonna, oh fuck, Rian.”

“Fuck yes, Alex.” Rian couldn’t hold out for much longer. “Me too, holy shit. Alex.”

“Rian, oh…” Alex pressed his head into Rian’s shoulder. Rian bit his lip and felt Alex’s cock throb out a slicking liquid. “Rian!”

“Oh Fuck, Alex!” Rian moaned deeply as he spilled out over Alex’s fingers. Their cum dripped across their bare stomachs. Rian shuddered against Alex’s skin and kissed every inch of his neck. Alex wiped away the sweat on their faces and breathed heavily. Rian collapsed on top of him, not caring that he was lying in sweat and cum. Alex held him, placing more kisses along his forehead.

After a moment of basking in the warmth of the afterglow, Alex reached for his phone.

“I guess I should text the guys and tell them we’re finished.”

“What?” Rian looked down at him suddenly.

“With the record!” Alex assured him, laughing.

“Oh, right,” Rian eased his head back down on Alex’s chest. “That big, important thing that happened tonight.”

“I’m proud of you, by the way.” Alex pressed their lips together lightly.

“For finishing the record or making you cum?”

Alex laughed genuinely, and nuzzled against Rian’s neck.

They lay wrapped around each other for a long time. Rian listened to the pound of their heartbeats. As he inhaled the sweet smell of Alex beneath him, Rian felt truly relaxed for the first time in months.


End file.
